the_wiki_of_text_to_speech_and_morefandomcom-20200213-history
DC Comics Fan 2004's Logo Bloopers
This article is about DC Comics Fan 2004's Logo Bloopers. For it's spin off, see Children's Television Workshop Logo Bloopers. DC Comics Fan 2004's Logo Bloopers (formally known as Logo Bloopers: VK Edition, or Logo Bloopers: Facebook edition, or Logo Bloopers Live Streams) is a web series (created by Joshua Lorne Burgess AKA DC Comics Fan 2004) that first premiered on Facebook, second on VK and now airing on YouTube, and is a replacement of Activision Logo Bloopers, Artech Studios Logo Bloopers, and RedOctane Logo Bloopers (made by Paramount DVD Collector 2009). It was released on March 12, 2019 by Facebook International LLC, and later in episode 2 to present by VK Productions LTD. After Joshua came back on YouTube, it was now owned by DC Comics Fan 2004 Films Inc, and the title was changed to DC Comics Fan 2004's Logo Bloopers. This series is an inspiration to Logo Intro Bloopers by Max Andrew. Originally uploaded on Facebook on March 12th, 2019, Joshua Lorne Burgess got a copyright strike from Lionsgate on his Facebook page and reuploaded the full video to Internet Archive. He uploaded 2 parts of it to VK and changed the title name of the series from Logo Bloopers: Facebook Edition to Logo Bloopers VK Edition, since he moved the series to VK. The characters, Joshua, Brendan, and Alice, were made using StudioTube Cinemation's old character forms, which was first used in CBS Television Studios Logo Bloopers 11 (season 2 episode 1), Lots of Guests. In the process of making the series, Joshua was using WeVideo for editing. He used We Video for recording the voices of himself, Darth Vader, Skeletor, Hordak, Gandalf The Grey and Saruman The White for the first part of Episode 1, Vocaroo for the 2nd part of Episode 1, and EyeCreate for the 3rd part. Later episodes now have the recorded voices from EyeCreate. The voices recorded from EyeCreate were copied using a thumb drive and converted into an MP3 file. The setting of the series takes place in Columbia Tristar City, the capitol of ROFL City, where Columbia Tristar ID Studios is located. The staff tries to get the logo right per episode. The 1st episode was 30 minutes long, while the 2nd one was 20 minutes long. In the series, Joshua's the director, Brendan mans the logo, and Alice is Brendan's girlfriend. The enemies in the series is Virgin Interactive and Oz Film Manufacturing Company (replacements of the Devil and She Devil), while the hero in the series is the New Line Cinema logo (replacement of God Almighty). After his comeback to YouTube on June 1st, 2019 from a 10 month hiatus due to JoshTWC10 terminating DC Comics Fan 2004's YouTube channel, Joshua moved the series to YouTube and changed the title to DC Comics Fan 2004's Logo Bloopers. He then disabled the comments and likes in his newer YouTube videos, except for Guitar Hero custom chart videos. He wanted to bring back the series because so many fans of YouTube wanted him to come back to YouTube. After he made the lost episodes, he returned with episode 3, which marks as the 3rd and final lost episode. The thumb drive that Joshua used to copy the voices was a Lexar 8G Thumb Drive, but was lost back in April of 2019. Back on June 14th, 2019, his mom found it while she was setting things up for his new bed. After a long hiatus from YouTube, Joshua uploaded 3 lost episodes on September, along with the remaining 2 from the 1st season. The 2nd season is set to premiere on December 7th, 2019. In Episodes 3 & 4, the voices of Joshua, Darth Vader, Hordak, Skeletor, Gandalf and Saruman were recorded with a Logitech USB Microphone and on Cloud Audio Recorder. Cast of Characters Page for the characters will be coming soon. They have not been made yet. * Joshua Lorne Burgess * Brendan * Alice * Owen Nelson * Felicity Stout * Flo Rida * T Pain * DJ Khaled * Justin Luis Encarnation (Episodes 1-3) * Tyler Black (A K A TylerTristar2IsBack) (Episodes 1-3) * Princess Adora * Princess Allura * Skeletor * Darth Vader * Gandalf The Grey * Saruman The White * Hordak * Keith * Robosoft 3 * Miguel Mateo * Joseph Goes (Episode 2) * Raphael Doucet (Episode 3) * Simastube19 (Episode 3) * Victor Hugo Ochoa (Episode 3) * Twilight Sparkle (Episode 4) * Rarity (Episode 4) * Everfore (Episode 4) * Exilelord (Episode 4) * Lego Stickman (Episode 5) NOTE: He's also known as DFDVids, and DeepFriedDVD on Twitter. * Microsoft Sam (Episode 5) The Villains * Virgin Interactive * Oz Film Manufacturing Company * Mr. Evil Warner * Evil Microsoft Sam (Not to be confused with Evil Sam from LT Bloopers, or LTIB) * Angry P-Head * 2 Headed P-Head Episode List Wanna see the episode list? A link to it is here. https://the-wiki-of-text-to-speech-and-more.fandom.com/wiki/Logo_Bloopers:_VK_Edition/Episode_List Soundtrack The soundtrack to DC Comics Fan 2004's Logo Bloopers was made by a company called Soundcloud records, which was a music division of Atlantic Records. This is the songlist right here. * Ahrix-Nova (NCS) NOTE: It's the end credits theme. * Lensko-Let's Go (NCS) Lost Episodes and Episode 4-Present The new end credits theme. * Starfire's Love Theme (2019-Present) * Character Introductions Theme (2020-Present) * The Evil Brothers Anthem (2020-Present) More coming soon